Episode 9908 (28th October 2019)
Plot Daniel lies in the bed that he and Sinead once shared. He finds one of her hairs on the pillow. He tells Bertie how much he loves him. Fiz sympathises with Chesney over his loss and tells Gemma that things are good between them. An unconcerned Bernie is happier over the delivery of four car seats and looks forward to the publication of an interview she's given to Suki Waters. Daniel's family can't bring him out of his dark mood. He refuses Ken's suggestion that Denise is contacted. Tracy is upset about Sinead and can't bring herself to open the shop. Shona is touched when Gail tells her she thinks of her as a second daughter. Suki calls on Chesney with an offer to tell his side of the story and sees that the interview with Bernie has painted him as a love-rat, complete with pictures of him hugging Emma. He and Gemma throw her out, furious as to what Bernie has done to them. They summon her home and berate her for her actions. Dev can't get Asha to return his calls. Peter and Adam persuade Beth, Arlene and Nancy to forgive and forget what Daniel did with Bethany. Gemma sacks Bernie as her PR manager and demands she shows Chesney respect from now onwards. Daniel comes to Bethany's defence when he overhears Evelyn having a go at her in the Corner Shop. Sean witnesses the encounter. Chesney is in a foul mood at work and sounds off to Fiz about how much he hates Bernie. She senses that he is still grief-stricken about Sinead. Sean tells a furious Beth how Daniel came to Bethany's defence. Liz is delighted to get an offer from Andy of a free flat for a week in Spain. She sees how upset Tracy is. Chesney admits to Fiz that he loves Gemma and wants her back. Bethany sees Daniel with Bertie in Victoria Gardens. He breaks down when she tells him how sorry she is for him. She puts an arm around his shoulder just as Beth passes by. She angrily tells him to at least wait for the funeral before continuing his romance. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Suki Waters - Laura Littlewood *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and Daniel's bedroom *Preston's Petals *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Chesney are horrified to see that Bernie has painted Chesney as a love rat in her interview; and Gail offers her support to Shona. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,344,108 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes